Sonrisas falsas
by tsubasa14
Summary: *Situado en el Manga 338* Aunque Juvia, sonria para todos los demás, lo cierto es que muchas veces nada es lo que parece.


**Los personajes de Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Mashima Hiro…**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNICO: ¿Acaso hay un mañana?**

* * *

"_Lagrimas falsas, hieren el corazón de otros._

_Sonrisas falsas hieren el de uno mismo."_

* * *

Alzas la mirada al cielo, este te regresa la mirada lleno de estrellas que brillan, piensas que lo hacen mucho más de lo normal, quizás están celebrando con los demás por la victoria obtenida, al fondo puedes escuchar el bullicio que se ha armado, después del anuncio de Natsu de ser el rey la fiesta continuo, ante los demás tenias una hermosa sonrisa que le decía que estas bien, nada que sientas en verdad, después de un rato decidiste salir, un balcón, fue tu destino y es donde te encontrabas.

Aunque por fuera parecías estar bien por dentro estabas totalmente triste, deprimida y demás, tratabas de contener tus emociones, no querías que la lluvia se hiciera presente y arruinara el ambiente que se había formado dentro del castillo, pero te era realmente difícil. Podías parecer que no entendiste las palabras de Gray, pero sí que lo habías hecho, te había rechazado de una manera nada agradable, recordabas sus palabras y no podías evitar suspirar. No lo entendías, puesto que a tu manera de ver eras la persona indicada para estar con él, lo complementabas, nadie lo amaría como tú, lo entendías (o eso te gusta pensar), darías tu vida para que él viera un mañana, entonces ¿Por qué demonios él no lo entendía? —Juvia se siente frustrada— decías al viento, quizás pidiendo concejo a las deidades.

Pero claro, Fullbuster decía "No" tan campantemente, ¿Por qué habías sonreído, Juvia? Sencillo, en ese momento no querías que se sintiera mal, a pesar de todo no querías que él se sintiera incomodo, pero ¿Qué había de ti, Juvia? ¿Qué no decías? ¿Qué te guardabas? Muchas cosas, después de sus duras palabras, y admítelo habían sido duras, le habías regalado una sonrisa y habías actuado como si nada hubiese pasado, para después continuar la fiesta, pero eventualmente la realidad te había alcanzado y fue en ese momento que decidiste salir para que nadie viera tu expresión que poco a poco se tornaba realmente melancólica. Lo peor es que tú no te habías dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle había sido Gajeel, recordar el incidente te sacaba nuevos suspiros.

_***Flasback***_

_Te encontrabas caminando por todo el salón, no sabías que hacer. Estabas aburrida, no esa no era la palabra, más que nada estabas dolida. Sí, esa era la expresión correcta, te detienes en una mesa para coger un poco de comida, incluso te planteaste ir con Caná y beber con ella, pero esta se encontraba realmente entretenida con ese hombre de Cuatro cachorritos. No quisiste interrumpir, pero esa era tu naturaleza pasar desapercibida, escondiéndote entre las sombras hasta que algo te hacia salir de ellas, en otras palabas, tu Gray-sama. Lo raro de la situación es que hacía varias horas que no le prestabas atención, _

—_Oi, Juvia. __—__escuchas que te hablan, por inercia te giras y encuentras a el slayer de metal viéndote con sus intensos ojos rojos._

—_Gajeel-kun. __—__le sonríes, para muchos parecía que lo hacías con sinceridad pero en estos momentos por dentro no querías sonreírle a nadie, sino encerrarte en tu habitación de Fairy Hills y no salir hasta el otoño siguiente, la época de lluvias. Tus pensamientos quedan interrumpidos cuando sientes que el hombre que te había hablado te mira más intensamente, alzas la mirada y le ves fruncir el ceño, tiene una mueca de disgusto en su cara._

—_¿Qué te ha sucedido? Luces un poco como la anterior Juvia. __—__le miras sin comprender, __—__Taciturna, solitaria, triste, encerrada en sí misma. __—__abres la boca nunca esperaste que esa fuera la imagen que le dabas a este chico en el pasado._

—_A Juvia no le sucede nada, Gajeel-kun, quizás Juvia este cansada, __—__dices aun con una sonrisa en tu cara._

—_Fue el maldito stripper, ¿cierto? __—__ante eso tu pequeña sonrisa desaparece, ¿ tan obvia eres? __—__es el único que te pondría de ese ánimo, desde que entraste en Fairy Tail no te había visto de esa manera. __—__es en este momento que empiezas a cuestionar un montón de cosas, __—__Debería golpearlo._

—_No, Gray-sama no le ha hecho nada a Juvia. __—__y era verdad, no te había hecho nada, simplemente te había dado su punto de vista de lo que pensaba acerca de la Juvia 2.0. No lo entendías pero hacías el intento de que el impacto no fuera tan grande._

—_O quizás ese sea el problema, que el maldito no hace nada…__—__suponías que seguiría hablando pero un golpe le distrajo y enseguida correspondió al mismo, enfrascándose en una batalla en contra de Elfaman. Suspiras y das la vuelta._

_Sigues paseándote por el salón, pero tu depresión te golpea fuertemente cuando las parejas empiezan a bailar, como aquella vez en el gremio, cuando Lucy intento enseñarle a Natsu la manera correcta de bailar elegantemente, podrías ir a pedirle a Gray-sama que bailara contigo, pero sus palabras, sus malditas palabras, regresaban a tu cabeza y es en ese momento que decides salir, porque lo más probable es que si te diriges hacia él, este de media vuelta, por un momento te dices, ¿Cuándo te ha importado? Muchas veces ignorabas sus miradas y lo hacías hacer lo que tú querías, pero en el fondo te dolería que cumpliera su palabra y te dijera nuevamente NO._

_Empezabas a odiar la dichosa palabra, sin más vez unas puertas de cristal abierta y no dudaste en salir por ellas, encontrando el balcón en el que ahora estabas parada._

_***Fin del flasback***_

Parpadeas para evitar soltar las lagrimas que han empezado a acumularse en tus ojos, quizás estar sola en este momento no sea realmente buena idea, miras nuevamente al cielo, con temor, pero las nubes no se han aglomerado todavía, aunque hay pequeños indicios de que sucederá en cualquier momento, tal vez deberías irte justo en este momento, llevarte contigo la tormenta que esta por caer, mañana explicarías a medio mundo tu ausencia, sí es que se percataban de ella.

Te giras con esas intenciones pero te detienes al ver quien se encontraba enfrente de ti, él frunce el ceño y se acerca con paso calmado, como si supiera que no te escaparas, te brinda una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no es una agradable, pareciera que es una cargada de lastima, eso hace que aquellas lagrimas que has contenido caigan por tus mejillas.

—Juvia, Juvia, perdóname no quería hacerte llorar. —ahora él está parado enfrente de ti, ha rodeado tus brazos y te abraza fuertemente, escondiendo tu cara en su pecho, ya no importa que haya empezado a llover. Cierto que no querías el consuelo de nadie, o eso te dices, pero cuando lo recibes es casi improbable que lo rechaces.

—No es culpa de Lyon-sama, que Juvia se sienta mal. —dices más calmada, un tanto avergonzada por tu anterior arranque, lo curioso es que no te desases del abrazo, en el fondo mi estimada Juvia, sabes que lo necesitas, pero muy en el fondo.

¿Por qué no podías sentir lo que sentías por Gray, por este hombre? Todo te seria mucho más sencillo, pero él también se había dado por vencido, no lucharía por tu corazón, una lástima probablemente.

Suspiras, tu mente es un lio de proporciones épicas, —Sucede algo Juvia-chan. —ríes un poco.

—Juvia le ha dicho a Lyon-sama que no la llame con el chan. —en ese momento es divertido, porque la intención del mago de hielo es levantarte el ánimo, pero odias el sufijo que te hace recordar a aquel hombre que te controlo en la torre del cielo. —Además Juvia se pregunta ¿Por qué no pudo corresponder los sentimiento de Lyon-sama? —decías sincera, ahora fue el turno de Lyon de reír un poco.

—Si pudiéramos cambiar lo que sentimos en los corazones de los demás no habría tantos corazones rotos, lo nuestro nunca estuvo destinado, tú lo sabías y ahora yo lo sé, además eso quiere decir que podemos ser amigos. —sonríes aun en sus brazos, has hecho un nuevo amigo y eso te agrada, te sentías cómoda con él y lo agradecías a todas las deidades posibles, en estos momentos entendías que existían muchas maneras de querer a las personas, y tu corazón le tenía gran aprecio a este mago en particular, no era amor pero si cariño suficiente para considerarlo un gran amigo.

—Juvia cree que Lyon-sama es una gran persona. —lo miras y ahora sí que sonríes abiertamente, notas que él se sonroja y eso te causa ternura.

—Gracias…—dice él, girando la cabeza para no verte. Cuando su bochorno se ha disipado se gira nuevamente y alza una de sus manos para limpiar los restos de tus lagrimas, ahora eres tú la que está realmente sonrojada, lo miras y tratas de que tu corazón deje de latir tan rápido, recuerdas la primera vez que este hombre causo sensaciones parecidas, cuando rompió el conjuro de Sugar-boy.

Cuando termina, miras que acerca su rostro al tuyo y no puedes evitar pensar en todas esas escenas románticas que has leído o visto, te preguntas que harás si él te besa, no estás preparada, pero algo en tu interior te susurra una sencilla pregunta ¿Cómo sería? Pero ese beso nunca llego, no a tus labios de todos modos, pero si poso uno en tu frente, humo salía de tus orejas y miras a los ojos a ese peculiar mago de hielo.

—Acaso pensabas que te besaría, nee Juvia-chan…—en definitiva estas completamente roja, porque sabes que la respuesta es un enorme SI. Cuando posas tus ojos mas alla de este sujeto, te das cuenta que el cielo vuelve a ser claro, no es un cielo despejado con nubes y sol, pero el cielo estrellado es hermoso de la misma manera. —Te dije me di cuenta que tu corazón no seguirá al mío, no me aprovecharía. — lo decía muy en serio, pero tiene una enorme sonrisa al ver tus reacciones, se ha separado de tu persona y tu llevas tus manos a tus mejillas, tratando de que el sonrojo se baje.

—Lyon-sama mooooooo—te quejas, pero estas de mejor humor que antes.

—Además la Juvia que conozco no se rendiría tan fácilmente. —es verdad, lo sabías, no importaba cuanto esperaras seguirías enamorada de Gray-sama, —pero he de decirte que si el imbécil de Gray vuelve a hacerte llorar no le perdonare, puedes llamarme y le daré su merecido. —por su expresión sabias que lo decía en serio. Eso te hace admirarlo mucho más, y te hace tener esperanzas, es decir, Lyon-sama no la apoyaría de esa manera si no intuyera que su hermano menor te guarda cariño. — Ahora Juvia, me harías el favor de concederme esta pieza.

—Si, Lyon-sama. —tomas la mano que te ha ofrecido y justo ahí, justo en ese balcón bailan escuchando la música que suena dentro, la esperanza muere al último Nee, Juvia.

* * *

Entretenida estas con Lyon que no te das cuenta que desde hace rato hay un mago de hielo que ha estado atento a esta peculiar escena, no sabe de que hablaron, pero aunque nunca lo sepas Juvia, el pobre tonto siente celos, no le agrada verte junto a su hermano mayor, cuando este pozo el rostro cerca del tuyo, una briza helada congelo varias cosas a su alrededor, Titania también había visto el balcón y no dudo en reírse en la cara de ese chico. Ahora Gray tenía que lidiar con lo que había visto, quizás nunca sepa que sucedió pero tenlo por seguro, Juvia, de ahora en adelante será mucho mas consiente de tu persona.

—Hacen una linda pareja, él la merece en verdad…—decía la pelirroja. Con una enorme sonrisa.

—Él se ha dado por vencido…—masculla el mago de hielo realmente cabreado.

—Quién sabe, quizás Juvia le encuentre una mejor pareja jajajajajajaja ya sabes un pobre tonto la ha rechazado jajajajajajaja…

—No es verdad…—después de eso, entérate mi estimada, se la paso maldiciendo a Lyon…así que Juvia tienes realmente esperanzas…

La fiesta continuo durante gran parte de la noche, Gajeel te sonrió cuando te encontró acompañada de Lyon, se alegraba de que te encontraras mejor, se hicieron insinuaciones por todos los gremios que estaban allí, pero no le diste importancia. A Gray solo por esa noche decidiste darle su espacio, pero solo por esa noche, mañana regresarías a ser su acosadora personal y aunque fuera a la fuerza le harías ver que eras su mejor opción para él.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Traías tu equipaje, y tenias una gran sonrisa en tu rostros, veías a todos los que estaban reunidos allí, los magos de diferentes gremios se estaban despidiendo. A tu persona se acerco Lyon para despedirse de ti, termino con —Recuerda lo que hablamos Juvia.

—Por supuesto, Lyon-sama—con eso el mago de Lamia se fue acompañado de sus compañeros, viste a los demás miembros de tu gremio tomar los diferentes carruajes y sonreíste cuando ves a Gajeel tomar las cosas de Levy-chan y montarse en el mismo transporte que ella, estabas entretenida que no sentiste a Caná hasta que esta te abrazo fuertemente.

—Entonces tu y Lyon son novios, estuvieron muy acaramelados anoche…—le sonríes a la maga de las cartas y niegas.

—No, Lyon-sama y Juvia son solo amigos, el corazón de Juvia pertenece enteramente a Gray-sama. —dices con determinación, antes de montarte al carruaje, le darías espacio a ese chico pero no demasiado, con esos pensamientos en mente admiras el paisaje mientras regresas a Magnolia.

* * *

**Que puedo decir, después de leer el capitulo en verdad quería tener a Mashima enfrente de mi persona y ahorcarlo, que deje de jugar…o deja a estos dos juntos o no, primero nos da esperanzas de que es casi seguro que se declaren para después hacer que Gray le diga esas palabras.**

**Y en cuanto a Gray no conoce la delicadeza, a él también quisiera ahorcarlo, patearlo… pero bueno quien sabe que pase a futuro, solo nos toca seguir esperando. Y luego sacan a Lyon del juego, cuando leí me quede con la boca abierta, así que quise hacer algo especial para él, pensé que el siendo un hombre de veintiséis años diría algo como eso o parecido XD.**

**Nos leemos.**

**PD: merezco un RR…**


End file.
